


I'm still a loser, in~ love~

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, QPR KageHina, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka is Sunshine, chat fic, noya tanaka hinata and kageyama share a braincell, please give these children a nap, suga and daichi are tired of their shit, they can read each others mind basically, they have movie nights and give each other platonic kisses cause yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Group chats with your favorite volleyball boys
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Everyone & Everyone, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy: this was a mistake 
> 
> Rolling Thunder: okay but if dachi is dad does that make suga mom
> 
> Sugawara Koshi: yes
> 
> Sugawara Koshi has changed their name to Suga Mama

**Sawamura Daichi has created “Karasuno” group chat**

**Sawamura Daichi has added 12 people**

  
  


**Sawamura Daichi:** Hello everyone 

**Tsukishima Kei:** why am I here

**Sugawara Koshi:** It’s a team group chat 

**Sugawara Koshi:** So we can update each other on stuff that's happening 

**Hinata Shouyou:**!!!!!!

**Tsukishima Kei:** I hate it here already 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** don't be mean tsuki!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou:** yeah don't be mean stingyshima >:(((

**Nishinoya Yu:** >:)

**Sawamura Daichi:** this was a mistake 

**Nishinoya Yu has changed their name to Rolling Thunder**

**Rolling Thunder has changed Sawamura Daichi’s name to Captain Crunch**

**Captain Crunch:** I-

**Tanaka Ryunosuke:** noya, that's a horrible name for Daichi

**Tanaka Ryunosuke has changed Captain Crunch’s name to Daddy**

**Tanaka Ryunosuke has changed their name to Stronk**

**Daddy:** this was a mistake 

**Rolling Thunder:** okay but if dachi is dad does that make suga mom

**Sugawara Koshi:** yes

**Sugawara Koshi has changed their name to Suga Mama**

**Kageyama Tobio:** why tf is my phone going off 

**Hinata Shouyou:** bakayama!!!!!

**Hinata Shouyou has changed Kageyama Tobio’s name to Bakayama**

**Bakayama:** I despise you 

**Hinata Shouyou:** ily2 <3 <3 <3

**Hinata Shouyou has changed Yamaguchi Tadashi’s name to Freckles**

**Hinata Shouyou:** because your freckles are really cute yama-chan <3

**Freckles:** Hinata <3 <3

**Freckles has changed Hinata Shouyou’s name to Sunshine**

**Sunshine:** YAMAGUCHI T_T T_T <3 <3

**Tsukishima Kei:** can you stop it with the emojis 

**Tsukishima Kei:** they’re annoying 

**Sunshine has changed Tsukishima Kei’s name to Stingyshima**

**Stingyshima:** can I leave this chat 

**Daddy:** no

**Suga Mama:** you all need to be nice to each other 

**Azumane Asahi:** so this is why my phone has been going off 

**Rolling Thunder:** ASAHI!!!!!!!!

**Rolling Thunder has changed Azumane Asahi’s name to Wimpy Ace**

**Wimpy Ace:** I feel attacked 

**Suga Mama:** you should 

**Daddy:** you both need to stop bullying Asahi 

**Wimpy Ace:** thank you 

**Daddy:** even though he his wimpy you don't have to say it 

**Wimpy Ace:** I hate it here 

**Stronk:** you need to grow some balls 

**Wimpy Ace:** I’m being bullied 

**Sunshine has changed Wimpy Ace’s name to Cool Ace**

**Cool Ace:** friendship ended with Suga, Daichi, Noya, and Tanaka

**Cool Ace:** Hinata is my new best friend 

**Sunshine:** :D 

**Ennoshita Chikara:** could y’all shut the fuck up

**Ennoshita CHikara:** Kinoshita, Narita and I are trying to study 

**Stingyshima:** you could always put the gc on mute

**Stingyshima:** bitch 

**Stronk has changed Ennoshita Chikara’s name to Take No Shit**

**Take No Shit:** have you ever heard of respecting your elders you giraffe looking bitch

**Stingyshima:** go back to studying you bench warmer 

**Stronk:** now that's out of pocket 

**Freckles:** tsuki stop being mean now :)

**Bakayama:** oh shit you pissed Yamaguchi off 

**Sunshine:** better stop now before yama-chan drags you in our gc 

**Stingyshima:** I’m sorry 

**Daddy:** Suga stop hanging out with Yamaguchi 

**Suga Mama:** okay but how is this my fault

**Daddy:** where else would he get his passive aggressive-ness from 

**Suga Mama:** u rite 

**Rolling Thunder:** so we’re going to ignore the fact that the first years have a group chat 

**Stronk:** all the classes do, they aint special 

**Shimizu Kiyoko:** shouldn’t you guys go to bed? It’s pretty late 

**Rolling Thunder:** KIYOKO

**Stronk:** KIYOKO 

**Rolling Thunder has changed Shimizu Kiyoko’s name to Goddess**

**Suga Mama:** kiyoko-san is right 

**Suga Mama:** we should all go to sleep 

**Sunshine:** I’m not tired tho

**Suga Mama:** Sleep 

**Suga Mama:** Now

**Suga Mama:** :)

**Sunshine:** goodnight 

**Bakayama:** goodnight 

**Freckles:** goodnight 

**Stingyshima:** goodnight 

**Rolling Thunder:** goodnight 

**Stronk:** goodnight

**Take No Shit:** goodnight 

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** goodnight 

**Narita Kazuhito:** goodnight 

**Daddy:** you’ve scared the lurkers out of hiding 

**Suga Mama:** :))))

  
  


**Bratz**

**4 members**

  
  


**Angel:** I know it’s 12am but hear me out

**Kool Kat:** Hinata

**Kool Kat:** go to sleep 

**Bunny Boo:** I swear to god if you say some dumb shit 

**Pretty Princess:** hey lets give him a chance 

**Angel:** me, circa early 1800s, paying a stable boy a few coppers to ride overnight to deliver you an urgent letter with a thick wax seal that after you struggle to break it just says “bitch” in tiny little writing 

**Bunny Boo:** I fucking hate you

**Kool Kat:** okay but the level of pettiness here 

**Kool Kat:** I’m pretty sure the receiver had to pay for the post back then 

**Kool Kat:** your enemy just paid for the privilege of being insulted 

**Pretty Princess:** I-

**Bunny Boo:** the only time their shared brain cell works is when they say dumb shit 

**Angel:** hey now 

**Kool Kat:** okay but who’s trying to watch the entirety of bfu with me 

**Kool Kat:** I already know Hinata is down 

**Angel:** :)))))

**Pretty Princess:** I swear you two can read each other's mind

**Pretty Princess:** plus we have practice tomorrow morning 

**Kool Kat:** when has that ever stopped us???

**Pretty Princess:** u rite 

**Pretty Princess:** but as soon as it turns 2 we’re going to sleep

**Kool Kat:** bet 

**Angel:** Tsuki are you in 

**Bunny Boo:** fuck sleep ig 

**Bunny Boo:** yeah I’m in

**Kool Kat:** y’all hoes hurry up and get on rabb.it 

  
  


**Karasuno**

**13 members**

**Suga Mama:** Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima 

**Sunshine:** whatever we did, its Kageyama’s fault 

**Bakayama:** wow

**Rolling Thunder:** he really threw you under the bus 

**Suga Mama:** why does it look like you guys didn’t get sleep 

**Stingyshima:** it’s kageyama’s fault 

**Bakayama:** WOW

**Freckles:** we watched bfu last night and lost track of time 

**Sunshine:** it was already pretty late when we started watching 

**Stingyshima:** hinata you dumbass 

**Stingyshima:** he wasn’t supposed to know that 

**Sunshine:** oh-

**Suga Mama:** I’m disappointed in you guys

**Freckles:** noooo 

**Bakayama:** we’re sorry suga-san

**Stingyshima:** hinata is crying 

**Sunshine:** you’re crying too

**Stingyshima:** irrelevant

**Stronk:** I don’t blame ya

**Stronk:** disappointing suga is the worst feeling ever 

**Suga Mama:** as soon as you 4 go home take a nap

**Suga Mama:** **** I don’t want to see you online for at least 30 minutes 

**Suga Mama:** Also you guys should be going to bed at 10pm 

**Freckles:** yes mom

**Bakayama:** yes suga-san 

**Sunshine:** we won't do it again mom 

**Suga Mama:** Good :)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stingyshima: the idiot wanted to beat the king because of the stupid compitition they have going and this is a result of his stupitity 
> 
> Stingyshima: I think we should just go one with our lives and let natural selection kill him off because he’s clearly not fit to survive on his own 
> 
> Daddy: No.

**Karasuno**

**13 members**

**Suga Mama:** hinata where are you

 **Bakayama:** I know this dumbass didn’t get lost-

 **Freckles:** how????? All we were doing was running???

 **Stingyshima:** the idiot wanted to beat the king because of the stupid compitition they have going and this is a result of his stupitity 

**Stingyshima:** I think we should just go one with our lives and let natural selection kill him off because he’s clearly not fit to survive on his own 

**Daddy:** No. 

**Stingyshima:** damn 

**Rolling Thunder:** okay but coach is p i s s e d I feel so bad for hinata rn 

**Stronk:** yeah he’s done for 

**Kinoshita Hisashi:** suga is also losing his shit holy hell 

**Suga Mama:** that mothers adrenaline is kicking in 

**Stingyshima:** I still think we should just leave him 

**Sunshine:** wow tuski,,, I see how it is 

**Suga Mama:** HINATA SHOUYOU 

**Sunshine:** crap 

**Suga Mama:** WHERE ARE YOU!!!

 **Sunshine:** I honestly don’t know 

**Sunshine:** I swear I didn’t mean to get lost and I’m really sorry 

**Bakayama:** how did you accidentally get lost you dumbass

 **Sunshine:** shut up bakayama 

**Daddy:** Just,,, send your location so one of us can get you 

**Sunshine:** how do you do that 

**Stingyshima:** please leave him,, he’s so dumb I hate him 

**Freckles:** you claim to hate him and yet you stay up late with him playing minecraft 

**Sunshine:** YEAH!!!

 **Sunshine:** see if I ever give you diamonds ever again 

**Suga Mama:** click on the button on the upper corner that says send location

 **Sunshine:** OHHH!!! 

**Sunshine:** OKAY!!!!!!!

 **Sunshine:** _*sent location*_

 **Suga Mama:** I’m coming for you Hinata 

**Suga Mama:** please stay where you are   
  
  
  


**Suga Mama:** Hinata I swear I’m going to get one of those toddler leashes for you

 **Sunshine:** I already said I’m sorry like 100 times 

**Suga Mama:** sorry doesn’t change the fact that you somehow got lost 

**Sunshine:** :(

 **Stingyshima:** I still think that we should've left him for dead 

**Sunshine:** shut up I _will_ choke you 

**Stingyshima:** can you even reach tho 

**Sunshine:** skuhdsbsjv

 **Daddy:** both of you stop arguing and get back to practice 

**Sunshine:** yessir

 **Stingyshima:** whatever   
  


**Bratz**

**4 members**

**Angel:** i'm low key upset 

**Pretty Princess:** explain 

**Angel:** when I got lost I met with this really cool dude 

**Angel:** he’s really good at video games and plays volleyball too!!!

 **Angel:** I,,, wanna be,,, friends with him,,,, but the chances of us meeting again are very slim 

**Pretty Princess:** don't say that!!!

 **Pretty Princess:** you said that he plays volleyball right? You might meet him at Inter-High Preliminaries 

**Angel:** he’s not from Miyagi :(

 **Bunny Boo:** only you would get upset over not making friends 

**Angel:** just because you have no friends doesn’t mean you have to be mean to me :(

 **Kool Kat:** why do you care so much if you’re never going to see him again 

**Angel:** idk tbh :/

 **Angel:** he just seems like a chill dude

 **Bunny Boo:** if you’re done crying over dumb shit can I please go back to sleep

 **Pretty Princess:** nobody asked you to stay and listen to him cry over said “dumb shit” 

**Bunny Boo:** sHUT UP YAMAGUCHI 

**Pretty Princess:** :)  
  


**Karasuno**

**13 members**

**Rolling Thunder:** saying “my pronouns are he/him”

 **Rolling Thunder:** boring, everyone has heard it before, too easy to understand 

**Rolling Thunder:** saying “I use bronouns” 

**Rolling Thunder:** has more flavor, new and fresh, makes them think 

**Sunshine:** :o

 **Stronk:** your mind 

**Rolling Thunder:** I know, it's amazing 

**Take No Shit:** idk about that 

**Rolling Thunder:** hey :/ 

**Rolling Thunder:** I thought really hard about this 

**Rolling Thunder:** use up an entire brain cell 

**Sunshine:** I think it’s really clever noya-senpai 

**Rolling Thunder:** thank you Hinata 

**Rolling Thunder:** see this is why you’re my favorite 

**Stronk:** bro :’( 

**Rolling Thunder:** he’s my favorite underclassmen

 **Rolling Thunder:** you’re my favorite overall 

**Stronk:** bro :’)

  
  
  


**Daddy:** are y’all ready for the nekoma match 

**Suga Mama:** you’ve summoned them 

**Sunshine:** I’M SO EXCITED!!!!

 **Stronk:** WE’RE GOING TO BEAT THOSE CATS TO THE G R O U N D 

**Rolling Thunder:** CROWS FOR THE WIN

 **Bakayama:** hinata you better not fuck up

 **Sunshine:** D: why am I being called out 

**Stingyshima:** remember our practice match against aoba johsai 

**Sunshine:** it’s going to be d i f f e r e n t this time 

**Stingyshima:** you’ll hit someone else's head while serving 

**Sunshine:** yama-chan come get your dog 

**Suga Mama:** can you two stop fighting 

**Sunshine:** sorry mom!!!

 **Cool Ace:** we’re going to win today 

**Rolling Thunder:** FUCK YEAH

 **Rolling Thunder:** if our ace says we’re going to win it has to be true 

**Suga Mama:** lets hope he doesn’t piss his pants before the match starts 

**Cool Ace:** why must you always attack me ;/

 **Suga Mama:** cause I love you <3 

**Daddy:** everybody get off your phones and lets go!!!

  
  
  


**Hinata Shouyou <<<Kenma Kozume **

  
  


**Kenma Kozume:** Shouyou 

**Hinata Shouyou:** KENMA!!!!

 **Hinata Shouyou:** I miss you already!!!

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Your team was really fun to play against 

**Kenma Kozume:** thank you 

**Kenma Kozume:** I miss you too 

  
  


**Bratz**

**4 members**

**Kool Kat:** still can’t believe that the dude hinata was talking about was fucking nekoma’s setter 

**Angel:** I know right!!!! 

**Angel:** still kind of pissed that he knew and didn’t tell me :/

 **Angel:** he’s cute tho so I’ll let it slide

 **Bunny Boo:** Oh? 

**Angel:** yeah he’s really cute and fun to talk with!!!!! 

**Angel:** I just wanna hug him and give him kisses 

**Bunny Boo:** Does our local dumbass have a crush?

 **Angel:** no????

 **Pretty Princess:** you literally just said that you wanna give him kisses

 **Angel:** and??? I wanna give all my friends kisses??? because they deserve it???

 **Pretty Princess:** I-

 **Kool Kat:** that's a thing you can do?? 

**Angel:** have y’all never receive platonic kisses

**Bunny Boo:**

**Kool Kat:**

**Pretty Princess:**

**Angel:** that's,,, so,,,, sad,,,

 **Kool Kat:** SHUT UP!!

 **Pretty Princess:** it’s not that deep 

**Angel:** but it is!! kisses are amazing and should be given and received no matter what

 **Angel:** unless that stuff makes you uncomfy 

**Bunny Boo:** its stupid :/

 **Angel:** its love and affection :/

**Karasuno**

**13 members**

**Sunshine:** it has come to my attention that bakayama, stingyshima, and yama-chan have never received platonic kisses and tbh that explains so much about them- 

**Freckles:** it really doesn't :/ 

**Rolling Thunder:** it really does :/

 **Kinoshita Hisashi:** that's,,, so,,,, sad 

**Sunshine:** THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!!!

 **Take No Shit:** why is it such a big tho

 **Stronk:** affection is like the air we breath we need that shit to live 

**Suga Mama:** when y’all come to practice tomorrow I’m giving y’all smooches and no you cannot stop me 

**Suga Mama:** unless that stuff makes you uncomfortable 

**Sunshine:** I want smooches too 

**Suga Mama:** of course <3

 **Sunshine:** <3   
  


**Stronk:** I just realized that Kinoshita and Narita doesn’t have names 

**Narita Kazuhito:** I was hoping you would forget about us tbh

 **Stronk has changed Narita Kazuhito’s name to Tired** **™**

 **Kinoshita Hisashi:** another one bites the dust 

**Take No Shit has changed Kinoshita Hisashi’s name to Heteroflexible**

**Rolling Thunder:** I- 

**Stronk:** wow 

**Tired** **™** **:** you didn’t have to do him like that 

**Daddy:** do I want to know 

**Take No Shit:** us second years had a sleepover once and Kinoshita said that if given the chance he would make out with Narita

 **Take No Shit:** we were all confused because we all thought he was straight 

**Heteroflexible:** I high key hate you 

**Take No Shit:** he proceeded to tell us he was heteroflexible 

**Rolling Thunder:** “straight, but sometimes shit happens” 

**Sunshine:** did they make out tho

 **Stronk:** yes it was disgusting 

**Heteroflexible:** I’m leaving 

**Take No Shit:** buh bye bby 

**Rolling Thunder:** luv ya babe xoxo

 **Tired** **™** **:** <3 <3 <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very strongly about platonic kisses if you couldn't tell-
> 
> Also idk if I made it obvious but hinata, noya, and tanaka are trans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the bit where Hinata was saying some dumb shit in the first year gc was from a post by @trainthieft on tumblr


End file.
